


Fly Me to the Moon

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, story works flash challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants to show Steve something.





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Moon Challenge at Story Works. Her example was Fly Me to the Moon and it got stuck in my head sooo I used it.

_Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_

*

“Are you sure?” Tony asked Steve as they went over several mission reports for Fury. 

“I think I’d remember that.” 

“I don’t know. You are kinda old. Maybe you forgot.” He handed Steve the last document to sign. “This is the last one. You can do all this on the computer and not have so much paper piled all over your desk, you know.” 

Steve took the sheet of paper, signed it and added it to the folder lying open on his desk. “I’m not that old. I like paper. When the stack is gone, then I’m done. Simple.” 

“Didn’t we do it the night you gave me a blowjob on the landing pad of Avengers Tower?” Tony was tinkering with something on his tablet as he said it. 

“Um, no. I tell you, I’d remember it.”

“What about that night at Clint’s, after we made out in the barn?” 

Steve shook his head. “Nope. And we did a lot more than make out. We found some new uses for farm equipment.”

Tony grinned at him. “We did, didn’t we?” 

“But no, we didn’t do that.” Steve answered yet again. 

“Then the question is, do you want to?”

“Are you sure you can do it?” Steve looked doubtful.

“Yes, I am 99% sure that I can.”

Steve put the folder in his desk drawer and stood. “So how would we go about it?’ 

“I can hold you.”

“You won’t drop me? I had some bad spills, you know.”

Tony nodded and came around the desk. He kissed Steve’s cheek. “Come on. It’ll be fun. You’ll see. I’ll rig up something to keep you safe.”

Steve pulled him close and kissed him thoroughly. “You are a crazy man, Tony Stark.”

“And you love me for it.” Tony slipped hand between them and rubbed Steve until he elicited a groan. 

“God help me, I do. Can we do something about this?” He tilted his hip toward Tony’s caressing hand. 

“Oh yeah. Let’s go to your quarters.”

They stopped three times on the way to kiss and grind against one another. They only stripped enough clothes off to free the needed parts before they were all over one another. Afterwards, they moved to the bed and removed the rest of their clothes. 

Tony lay by Steve’s side with his head on Steve’s shoulder, tracing circles on his stomach. “How about tomorrow night? Wanna do it then?” 

“You’re not going to drop this, are you?” 

“Not a chance, Cap.” 

“All right. Let’s do it.” 

*

The next evening was a lovely evening. The full moon was huge in the late summer sky.

Steve was in his office, listening to music from the 40s on YouTube. He liked modern stuff all right, but when he was alone, he enjoyed music from his own time. He loved Tony with all his heart, but he still closed his eyes sometimes and imagined dancing with Peggy just one time. 

Tony tapped on the door. “Ready?” 

“I need to get dressed.” 

“Meet up at the launch pad in ten minutes.” 

Steve changed and headed to their appointed rendezvous spot. 

There he stood. Iron Man. He flipped the face plate up and smiled at Steve, who was dressed in his Captain America suit. 

“I made this harness for you to use. Just put it on and fasten it around me. It’ll make us look sort of piggy backed, riding behind me. I also have this com link so we can talk easier. This is going to be great.” 

“Is it liking jumping from a plane?” Steve asked. He’d done that enough times. He wasn’t really all that fond of it.

“Not at all. It’s flying, not falling.” 

They got everything hooked up. Steve was hooked onto the back of the Iron Man suit with a harness. He could keep his hands free but there were loops for holding on if he preferred. Steve had his com link in. Tony flipped his face plate up and Steve flipped the goggles Tony had given him on. The rest of his head was protected by his Captain America mask. 

Tony rose slowly into the night sky, circling the Avengers compound.

“This is great,” Steve said, enjoying the view. 

“Just wait! Hold on!” Steve grabbed the handholds and Tony took off toward New York City at a fairly fast pace. Steve was protected by his suit, mask and goggles as they flew. 

The city was all light and beauty in the night. The Ground Zero lights were shining into the sky, reminding them that it was the anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. It was both sad and glorious at the same time. The whole city looked like it was made of diamonds in the night. 

“Tony, it’s breathtaking.”

“It is. There’s more.” 

They headed out over Brooklyn and buzzed the old neighborhood where Steve had lived as a boy. It was condos and tall buildings now but it was still Brooklyn. Then they headed out over Long Island and out to sea. 

With the city lights fading in the distance, the only light was that of the huge moon, hanging low over the water. Strains of Frank Sinatra singing “Fly me to the Moon” played over the com as they flew over the sea. 

“I love you, Iron Man,” Steve murmured as he stared wide eyed at the reflection of the moon in the water. 

“I wanted to give you the moon and stars, Steve, and I figured this was the best way to do it.” 

They flew for several hours until FRIDAY interrupted the music. “You need to head back home, boss. Your energy levels are getting low with just enough energy to get you and Captain Rogers home safely.”

“You heard her, Cap. We’re heading back.” He dove down just above the water and they raced along until they came to the city. They flew between the two towers of light at the 9/11 memorial and back to the Avengers compound. 

When they landed, Tony’s suit was retracted and Steve pulled his mask off. 

Without another word between them, they went to one another’s arms. It was an evening neither would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
